


Bug on a Window

by maybehesclawstrophobic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Positions, Awkward situations, Clumsiness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Ladrien June, Tired Ladybug, a tired Ladybug is a, flirty ladybug, they’re a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybehesclawstrophobic/pseuds/maybehesclawstrophobic
Summary: A very tired Ladybug slams herself into Adrien’s window. When Ladybug literally tumbles into the room, neither teen is awake enough to prevent the onslaught of awkward positions brought about by their clumsiness.Written for Ladrien June Day 9: Clumsy





	Bug on a Window

It was 2:17 in the morning, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng could not fall asleep.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t tired; every physical bone of her body was yelling at her to stay nestled under the warm covers and never come out again. No, her insomnia was instead the result of an overactive mind, a mind that swam with images of poorly dressed akumas (that could really use some fashion upgrades), cat boys dressed in leather, and kind boys dressed in Gabriel brand clothing.

Even as her limbs sunk further into her mattress, her eyes were weighed open by the invisible weight of her restless thoughts.

A strong bout of wind banged against her windowpane, and Marinette’s determination to fall asleep was replaced by the urge to escape the confines of her sleepless room and burn off her restless energy.

She climbed out of bed, transformed, and leapt into the night faster than Tikki could hope to say, “This isn’t a good idea.”

The crisp night air hit Ladybug’s face as she flew from building to building, her exhaustion forgotten as a momentary byproduct of the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She swung with reckless abandon, not taking note of the direction or speed in which she travelled.

And if it so happened that her sleep deprived mind guided her toward the Agreste mansion, then it wasn’t her fault that her pattern for the night tended to circle the residence. It was, after all, a beautiful building with many places for a magical yoyo to latch onto.

And if it also so happened that Ladybug paused to rest on a perch across from the window to Adrien Agreste’s room, that was a perfectly reasonable action for a young superhero to take in order to rest her legs and catch her breath. It certainly wasn’t creepy or stalkerish to glance at the window in an attempt to see the boy inside. Ladybug’s responsibility was to watch over the citizens of Paris, and checking on the wellbeing of a random civilian was her duty, not an indulgence in her crush.

As the initial rush of the night wore off, a yawn split Ladybug’s face, and her limbs returned to their weighed down state. By the third time Ladybug had to catch herself from nodding off, she decided it was probably a good idea to head back home.

She shot her yoyo to anchor at the top of the Agreste mansion, planning to leap over the building and continue back to her balcony.

Her tired state, however, had done a number on her ability to gage how much momentum and balance was required to accomplish such a feat, and instead of lifting over the building in a picture of grace, the clumsiness Marinette was all too familiar with in her civilian life caught up with her, and Ladybug swung herself straight into the window she had just been watching.

\---------

BANG!

Adrien sprang out of bed on instinct, fists clenched at his sides and hazy mind scrambling to face what he was sure was an imminent akuma attack. After looking at his window, however, Adrien did not in fact witness a dangerous akuma. What he saw instead was Ladybug, spread eagle on his windowpane, reminiscent of a bug on the windshield of a car.

The two teens locked eyes, neither moving a single muscle. The air in Adrien’s room grew stuffy as the love of his life winced from the pain of slamming into his window.

The shock that had held his feet in place subsided as a new realization dawned on him: _Ladybug_ was _here._ _Ladybug_ was _here_ in his _room._

Or rather, stuck outside his room. Remembering his manners, Adrien stumbled across the distance separating them to let her inside. The window popped open with ease, the lock unused by the boy who frequently snuck out the window himself.

He was faced with the sight of Ladybug staring down at him, all grace and beauty as the cold night air rushed into the room, leaving a trail of goosebumps on Adrien’s skin.

“You know,” she began, “you should really keep that locked.”

“Oh-um, yeah I should , uh . . . Miss Ladybug, it’s just, uh, I guess that I couldn’t be paned to do so.”

The atmosphere stilled as Ladybug blinked once, then once again, and Adrien’s face grew hot while he fought a blush from taking over. Okay sure, that might not have been the smoothest response he could have gone with, but what was he supposed to say? That he kept the window unlocked so he could frequent the city by her side as Chat Noir?

Ladybug’s face split into a goofy smile, and she swayed with the wind as she took in the situation and chuckled at his reaction. Adrien realized too late that Ladybug was swaying just a little _too_ much, only coming to this conclusion when she tried to casually lean on the side of the window, losing her balance and falling into the room with a start.

She landed right on top of Adrien.

The blush that at this point had conquered the entirety of Adrien’s face escalated to a burning crescendo of heat up his ears and down his neck. He sputtered, trying to come up with something to say or do but failing as the circuits in his brain floundered to reconnect after being destroyed by the feeling of Ladybug pressing against the front of his body.

One thing was sure, he had to get out of this position before he embarrassed himself any more than he already had. Pushing up against Ladybug, he started to sit up and lift her off of him, only for her to stumble again. They rolled over in a mess of limbs, landing back where they started, but with the positions reversed.

Adrien panicked, “I’m so sorry! I was just trying to get out from underneath you!”

“If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask,” Ladybug responded on impulse, the distant look on her face suggesting that she hadn’t fully registered what she said.

Adrien scrambled to get off of her, watching in horror as the realization of what she said hit Ladybug, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks growing red as she too lifted herself off the floor. “I meant . . . I don’t . . . that wasn’t . . .” Her arms gestured wildly as she tried to justify herself.

The swing of her arms again caught her off balance, and she took a few shaky steps before collapsing onto Adrien’s couch.

All in all, she seemed more out of it than usual, swaying back and forth while never quite focusing her eyes on one place at a time.

“Are you okay, M’La-Ladybug?” Adrien asked, concerned etched into his voice.

“I’m good, Hot Stuff, just tired,” she replied, swinging her legs from the couch. One of her legs shot out a little too far, and Adrien tripped over it, landing next to her on the couch. He fell forward, until he was only a breath away from her face. His eyes wandered down to her lips, and he couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like pressed against his own. Brain still struggling to play catch up after Ladybug had called him Hot Stuff as if it was the most casual thing in the world, Adrien found himself leaning in, starting to close the distance as Ladybug leaned forward and did the same.

As if on cue, the couch cushion they were sitting on decided that it was the perfect time to detach from the couch and slide off, taking the two teens tumbling with it.

Springing to his feet, Adrien watched as Ladybug stood up quickly, neither one meeting the other’s eye.

“Well, uh-I should know-go! I should go.” Ladybug floundered, gesturing to the window.

“Yeah, that sound like-you should-um, yeah!” he responded, offering a shy smile to Ladybug, who was booking it to the window as fast as her legs could take her.

As she stepped back onto the windowsill, Adrien was struck once again by the image of her silhouette against the brisk city outside. She was beauty, she was grace, and she was taking a step outside the window and immediately falling off the side of the building.

Adrien rushed to the window, concern coursing through his veins as his instincts to protect Ladybug kicked in after witnessing the suddenness of the fall.

He was greeted with the sight of Ladybug swinging her way across the city a few buildings down, a high pitched “I’m okay!” echoing out into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, I’d really appreciate it if you have any advice, or if you just want to tear this fic apart in the comments! If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [maybehesclawstrophobic](https://maybehesclawstrophobic.tumblr.com/) or [youreusingourmadeupnames](https://youreusingourmadeupnames.tumblr.com/). Have a nice day!


End file.
